


Pierced

by Rawrsuzie



Series: Sensitive Oikawa [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: He questions his ability as a boyfriend, I always forget to tag language lol, Iwaizumi has a mouth, Iwaizumi is determined to find out why, M/M, Mild Language, Mild mentions of sexual content, Nipple Piercings, Oikawa has Nipple Piercings, Oikawa is hiding (again), Slight Hurt/Comfort, Slight Insecure!Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrsuzie/pseuds/Rawrsuzie
Summary: Oikawa is trying to hide from him again and Iwaizumi refuses to let him.Or Oikawa has a surprise for Iwaizumi and he misunderstands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> JUST WHEN I THOUGHT I COULDN'T SINK ANY FURTHER INTO THIS FILTH.
> 
> (And I abandoned two other stories I was working on right in the middle just to write this trash lol.)
> 
> I'm back with more sensitive!Oikawa and I'm running out of shame. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This isn't all I post, I swear, it's just easier to write filth for some reason.

Oikawa’s doing it again.

It takes a while for him to notice—he’s so focused on his internship at the hospital and trying to pass all of his clinicals, writing reports, and working on projects with his fellow med students, not to mention the part-time job he’s taken on (because with as much help as his parents are willing to give him, he does need to try and pay for some things on his own).

He’s been seriously busy and just can’t pay attention to Oikawa’s habits like he used to.

But he realizes it now, sees the way that he gets fidgety and tense. How he tries to avoid doing certain things when they are together.

Namely taking off his shirt.

He doesn’t even question it the first couple of times they do it fully clothed—Oikawa’s so eager now in the limited time they get to spend together (he’s just as preoccupied in trying to get his degree in astrophysics alongside his pro-volleyball career) that he doesn’t even mind it when he jumps him in the entry way.

But after the fifth time of bending his lean, firm, _gorgeous_ body over the threshold of his apartment, forcing Tooru to take it roughly on his hands and knees, he wants _more_ —he loves Tooru, loves anyway he gets to hold his lover, is never disappointed in anything that they do because they do it _together_.

But Tooru’s _beautiful, always so good for him,_ and he wants to _see him._ Hajime wants more than a quick fuck on the floor, he wants to hold his boyfriend, caress his soft, milky skin. He wants to worship him, love ever inch that deserves to be adored. He wants to suck pretty marks into his pale skin. He wants to drag his teeth and run is tongue over all the spots that make him _melt_ beneath him.

And he _especially_ wants to run his fingers over perk, pink nipples. Lick his tongue all over the sensitive nubs, sucking the sweet buds until his boyfriend is _begging_ him for more.

Oikawa’s more than a quick fuck, and Iwaizumi wants to prove that to him.

It isn’t even during sex now either. Tooru’s become extremely more sparing with showing his upper-half. He doesn’t parade around in a towel like he used to, doesn’t walk around in nothing but his sweats, chest bare and band aids on full display, stuck over the sensitive buds to keep them from rubbing against his shirts (and honestly it’s probably one Hajime’s favorite features about his boyfriend out of a long list of choices).

They’ve even stopped picking out different assortments of band aids together, because Oikawa gets tired of wearing the same style over and over again.

And it pisses him off that it’s taken him this long to notice.

It makes him feel like he’s failed him in some way, that he wasn’t attentive or committed enough to making sure that Tooru was okay.

There isn’t a single thing that he has to be self-conscious of around Iwaizumi and after being in a relationship over a year—after spending almost their entire lives together—he had hoped that Oikawa understood that.

But apparently not.

The insecurities Tooru feels about himself—about his chest, he gets that it isn’t something that would just go away, but it hurts a little knowing that he feels like he has to hide from him when there isn’t a single thing about him that Hajime doesn’t already love. He knows he hasn’t said or done anything either that could make his boyfriend start doing this again. Hajime can only assume that the time they are force to spend apart is the reason Tooru’s started feeling self-conscious again.

And he’s determined to fix that.

\--

“Dinner _and_ a movie? Are you _sure_ you haven’t done something really bad?”

Hajime almost wishes they weren’t on the phone so he could hit him. “Shut up, dumbass. You act like I’ve never taken you on a date before.”

He hears the other sigh dramatically into the receiver and he almost can picture the smug expression on his face. “But Iwa-chan _never_ wants to the movies with me. Always telling me that I can wait for it to come out on DVD or I can rip it off the web—those cam recordings are really awful, y’know!”

“Hey! We’ve gone and seen plenty of movies!”

“The last one we went and saw was that silly Godzilla one that you just had to go see opening night.”

“You said you liked the aliens in that one!” He accuses and he hears Oikawa make an agreeable sound.

“Mm. That’s true…were we even dating then?”

“Uh…?”

He bites his lip, suddenly feeling even shittier as a boyfriend. _Had he really not taken Tooru out that much?_

“Let me take you to a movie tomorrow then, I’ll make up for all those shitty rips you’ve had to watch.”

He tries to sound nonchalant about it but he knows Oikawa picks up on his change in tone immediately.

“Iwa-chan…” He says it softly, the only time his voice ever gets that quiet is when he’s being serious, “you know I’m only kidding. I don’t care if we go out or not, I just like spending time with you.”

Hajime appreciates the admission, but still feels like he needs to treat his boyfriend. He blames it on his stupid pride.

“Be ready by 5. I’ll throw away _all_ of your hair products if you’re a second later when I get to your place.”

Tooru makes a sound similar to that of a dying whale and Iwaizumi has to muffle a laugh into his fist.

He seriously loved this boy.

\--

“ _Are you serious?!_ How could you like that ending? That was like probably one of the worst endings _ever!_ ”

“You just don’t know how to appreciate sequels! It builds to the whole plot, Iwa-chan! It fills most of the plot holes in the series and gives you a great appreciation for those who sacrificed themselves to get those plans to the Rebel Alliance and show the dedication to the cause and how important it becomes so that their sacrifice wasn’t for nothing! Overall it was a _good_ ending!”

Iwaizumi puffs out a little laugh, already knowing full and well that he isn’t going to win this argument. His boyfriend’s love for intergalactic space series was nothing to knock at; Oikawa could (and has) fact check anyone quicker than they could pull up and Wiki article on their phone.

“You’re such a nerd.” He says it with fondness, reaching up to ruffle through his hair.

Usually Tooru would be screeching obscenities at him, kicking and yelling at him for messing up his perfect hair, but now, Tooru just stares at him with this happy, warm look in his eyes and it makes Iwaizumi’s stomach do little flips. Oikawa is sure to link their fingers together the second they turn down the empty road headed towards his apartment and Hajime gives up all pretense that he actually cares if someone were to see them.

As they near the stairwell to the building, Oikawa makes an offhanded remark, “Tetsu-chan should be out by now at a party with some of his friends…”

It’s said so casually that anyone else would believe there was no ulterior motive behind that statement.

Hajime however knows better than that.

This is Tooru’s way of telling him that they are free to mess around if he feels like it, giving him the choice if he wants to pursue or not. It’s their little code of giving consent, he or Oikawa stating facts in a way that aren’t exactly relevant and almost completely off topic, but lets the other know that they are in the mood if they want to act on it. It helps, especially in situations where they are around a lot of people, which happens a lot now that they’ve established themselves at their colleges.

“Should be nice just being us there.”

Oikawa gives him a knowing smile and squeezes his hand.

And if they walk a little faster up the two flights of stairs, well.

There is something strangely satisfying at watching Tooru try to open the door with his key only to fuck it up with how bad his hands are shaking. He’s so eager that he can’t stop himself from shaking with excitement.

When he finally does get the door open, Hajime doesn’t rush in like he’s usually inclined to—honestly he could jump Tooru right here and have absolutely no regrets, but his rational side reminds him that he isn’t here to just fuck—Tooru needs him to be patient whether he likes it or not and he plans to makes _absolute_ sure his boyfriend _never_ feels like he has to hide from him again.

So he controls himself, slipping of his shoes behind Oikawa, accepting the other when he turns around to hug him, letting him tug off both of their coats, tossing them to where they should be hung up on the rack but close enough that Hajime can’t scold him, and even letting him run his hands along the curve of his jaw, brushing against his cheeks and lips so gently, almost like he’s touching them for the very first time.

Oikawa leans in for a kiss and Iwaizumi happily obliges, kissing him firmly with their tongues occasionally brushing against one another. He makes sure not to lose his self too much, just keeping their mouths together long enough that Tooru looks a little more debauched every time they pull apart for air.

Hajime goes to take a step, securing his arms around the others thin waist so that he can guide them back slowly towards Oikawa’s bedroom. Oikawa makes a little noise in his throat and pulls back just enough so that he can breathe against his lips, “Mm. Want you Iwa-chan…”

He reaches down, grasping onto Iwaizumi’s belt, pulling at in the desperate way he usually does when he wants a quickie and doesn’t feel like waiting for Hajime to get himself together.

Hajime’s prepared for it this time, scooping Tooru in his arms before he even has the chance to blink and carrying him like a bride to his bedroom. Tooru squeaks at the sudden movement, fastening both arms around his neck, not even having enough time to sound a response before Iwaizumi is laying him carefully into his full-sized bed, climbing in over him and going straight back to his sweet mouth.

They kiss for a while, Iwaizumi giving Oikawa time to relax in their new position. He noses around his neck, pressing kisses along his jaw, behind his ear, down his neck, and even to the bit of collar bone peeking out from under his shirt. He’s enjoying the happy little chirps Tooru gives when he finally decides to reach for the hem of Oikawa’s shirt.

He feels the other stiffen in his touch and pull their mouths apart. “I-Iwa…!”

He moves to sit up but Hajime is quicker and stronger, easing him back down in a way that is both gentle but firm. Tooru isn’t one to back down though, pushing against the firm hand on his shoulder, reaching for his belt and looking up at Hajime with a _sinful_ gaze and murmuring, “Wanna’ suck your cock.”

Oikawa’s gotten _immensely_ better with the whole dirty talk, enough that it surprises Hajime sometimes. He never gets embarrassed like Oikawa still does sometimes—he finds nothing embarrassing in wanting to please his lover or his lover wanting to please him—but it’s just so _tempting_ sometimes. There’s just something so innocent and needy in the way Tooru talks to him when he’s trying to be dirty.

But as tempting as it is nothing will ever stop him from keeping Tooru his first priority.

Not even Tooru.

He runs his hands across both shoulders, trying to ease the tension that’s suddenly gathered there. He focuses on the movements of his hands, not sure he can look Oikawa in the eyes with how alluring he’s being now. “That sounds nice…”

Tooru moves to sit up again and makes a little sound when Iwaizumi pushes him back down. He turns those beautiful, deep chocolate eyes up at him, questions swimming in the depths of them, Hajime gives him a small smile before answering, “Sounds nice, but I think I’d rather make love with you, baby.”

Oikawa face colors immediately and he takes in a small, quick breath. Iwaizumi runs his hands down his arms and over his hips, stopping just where his shirt is lifted just enough that a bit of skin and the band of Oikawa’s pink briefs are showing. He presses both thumbs into the dips of each hip and rubs circles into them. “When was the last time I really got to look at you, huh? I’ve been so busy and haven’t had time to really pay attention to you. I want to change that.”

Hajime moves to the bottom of his shirt again and Tooru grabs his hands. “You don’t—you know you don’t have to do stuff like this to pay attention to me. There’s nothing wrong with the way we’ve been doing things, I told you, I don’t care what we do as long as we are together and besides I want to take care of _you_ tonight.”

He moves _again_ and Hajime has to push him down _again._

“You can, I promise you can. But later, right now I just really want too…” He trails off, reaching for his shirt once more.

And when Oikawa reaches for his hands again, he gives up on trying to be smooth about this.

“What’s wrong?” Iwaizumi asks, giving him his no nonsense look, the one he saves only when Oikawa is being difficult about something he internalizes.

Tooru blinks up at him, looking like he’s been caught but stubborn enough not to admit it. “What do you mean what’s wrong? I’m _trying_ to get my hunky boyfriend to let me suck his dick and he’s telling me no! Like is that even _normal_?!”

“I’m not telling you no, I’m telling you _later,_ right now I just want to treat _my_ dumbass boyfriend!”  

Tooru turns his head to side, crossing his arms across his chest. “Maybe I want to do it now!”

“Tooru.” Hajime warns, tone sharp and serious, conveying that he wasn’t in the mood to joke right now.

Oikawa closes his mouth but refuses to meet Hajime’s gaze, whatever defiance he was feeling melting out of him instantly, hands coming to lay back down by his sides and body visibly deflating underneath him. He fiddles with the hem of his shirt like he doesn’t quite know what do to with himself now.

“Tooru.” Hajime repeats, reaching a hand to cup his jaw, turning his head so that they are facing each other again. “Tooru please, what’s wrong.”

Tooru keeps his eyes resolutely down.

Iwaizumi moves to cup the other side, holding Oikawa’s face gently in his palms, leaning to pepper a few kisses to his face before speaking again, “You’re doing it again…”

Tooru’s eyes flicker up at that, eyeing him with a questioning gaze.

“You’re hiding from me again, did you think I wouldn’t notice?” He doesn’t mean to let his voice crack, but it almost hurts to admit it allowed.

“I’m supposed to be the one you trust the most…and you—you’re not, you can’t—aw fucking hell, you won’t take your shirt off around me _again_!”

His teeth grind together, not on purpose but an involuntary reaction that happens when he’s upset and he’s trying to keep himself calm. Tooru makes a small gasp, opening his mouth to say something, but Hajime cuts him off. “I just—I can’t…I don’t know what I can do…to make you feel safe with me? I don’t expect your fears to go away, I know that I can’t fight you insecurities for you, but, I’m here, Tooru. I’m—I’ll _always_ be here for you and I just can’t stand the thought of you hiding from me.”

“Iwa-cha—”

“I hate it!” He grits out, unable to meet Oikawa’s gaze anymore, “I thought we—I know I can’t force you to be comfortable around me, but I thought you trusted me more—”

“Iwa-chan, no—”

“I’m not blaming you either! It’s not your fault, feeling the way you feel…I just—I want…I don’t know what I want, but you feeling like you have to do things in order to hide from me just really hurts, okay? If you have a problem taking off your shirt around me, _that’s fine!_ Just don’t—please don’t—”

“ **Hajime!** ”

His mouth clicks shut. He looks down at his boyfriend with a mixture of shock and unease, the uneasiness only amplifying when he sees the concerned lines and scowl twisted up on the pretty setters face.

Hajime opens his mouth again, wants to apologize—tries to apologize, but Tooru sits up suddenly, sealing their mouths together in a long, searing kiss.

Oikawa pushes and shoves until he’s forced the shorter man to be the one underneath. He sits on his lap, straddling his waist. He doesn’t let their mouths separate the entire time, pulling back for quick, sharp breaths before going back at his mouth in a hungry, almost feverish passion.

When he’s finally kissed what seems like the life out of Hajime, Tooru pulls back and regards him with a thoughtful look.

“I love you.” He whispers sweetly, pressing chaste kisses against his cheeks, moving to place more over his jaw, his chin, his nose, both eyelids, everywhere that he can lean up and reach he places a soft kiss.

“ _I love you_.” He says again, emphasizing it with another fierce kiss to his lips and when he pulls back he’s trying to keep himself from grinning.

“I love you, but you are _so_ stupid.”

Iwaizumi sits up with a start, retort on the tip of his tongue that dissolves the second Oikawa’s bubbly, high-pitched laughter echoes around the room. There is something about his laughter that is just so contagious, he can’t help but smile. He links his arms across his boyfriend’s lower back, resting his head against the other chest just so he can hear the sound even clearer. Oikawa runs his finger through his thick, surprisingly soft locks a few times, enough to make the other relax a little before he slowly tilts his head back, just enough that their eyes meet, and stares at him with a gentleness that Hajime can’t even begin to comprehend.

“I wasn’t trying to hide from you.”

Hajime makes a noise of disapproval and Tooru’s smile widens. “Okay, okay. I was hiding _something_ from you, but not what you think.”

Iwaizumi lifts his head at that, looking at Oikawa with the same level of uneasiness but the curiosity in his eyes is obvious.

“Here, lean back. It’s easier if I show you.”

Hajime pulls back, sliding his arms down so that they rest firmly over both of the setter’s thighs, trying to ignore the fact that Oikawa is sitting—wiggling right over his groin and he can feel the pull of arousal creeping back up again.

Oikawa grins, wiggling his ass a little more because he _knows_ what he’s doing to him before he reaches to grab onto the bottom of his t-shirt.

Hajime makes a reach for his hands, protest immediately on his lips but Tooru just grinds his body down one good time and the zip of pleasure it sends through his system renders him immobile long enough for Oikawa to slip the graphic-tee over his head and for Hajime to get a full-view of glowing, pale skin.

He runs his eyes appreciatively over Tooru’s bare form, loving the way his skin is illuminated by the sole window by the bed. The blinds cover most of the light, but what doesn’t shines through, highlighting every curve and muscle on his lean body. He traces him with his eyes, staring unabashed at curvaceous hips, tight abs, trim stomach, all the way up until he’s met with one of his favorite parts of his lover—

And he chokes on his own saliva.

Iwaizumi cannot fathom what he’s staring at right now. Every time he blinks he expects it to disappear and is even more surprised when they do not.

Through tender, beautiful, rosy pink buds were two long, silver metal bars with a ball bit on both ends.

Piercings.

Tooru had piercings.

Through his nipples.

The thought alone of the perking nubs being pierced makes Hajime’s brain fry, let alone seeing them actually done. He can’t stop staring, thinking the moment he does it will all disappear like a dream, one where he’ll wake up all hot, hard, and disappointed, having to relieve himself in the cramped, tiny space of his shower.

“They were supposed to be a surprise, but my stupid boyfriend cares about me too damn much.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes shift up to meet Tooru’s gaze, taking note of his soft smile and sparkling eyes. “I saw something online about them being more um…pleasurable for you and your partner…”

He blushes slightly at the admission and Hajime is still too stunned to comment so Oikawa continues, “I went to a bunch of different sites to be sure, don’t think I got them just on a whim! They all said roughly the same thing, give or take a few things…so I went to one of those piercing places and…got them—I even asked the lady there about them so don’t freak, okay?”

Iwaizumi’s tongue feels like lead in this mouth and he’s helpless gaping at his boyfriend trying to say _something._

“What I didn’t realize until after I got them were how _long_ they take to heal. Up to six months, and an additional month added to whatever if they are still crusted or oozing pus! Which is better not happen, I don’t need anything else trying to leak out of them.”

Tooru looks down, viewing his chest with mild distain before sighing and looking back at him. “You can’t even suck on them or really touch them right now because of bacteria and junk! Like I have to wash my hands every single time I need to touch them. It’s so annoying, but I went back and had the lady check on them for me and she says that they are healing up amazingly well and that we can play with them really soon if I keep it up.”

Hajime still can’t really focus well on what Tooru’s trying to tell him, completely enamored with the stark, silver against the pretty, pink.

Silence washes over them suddenly and before Hajime can even try to get gain his bearings back, Oikawa lets out a meek, “…Are you mad? Do you not like them?”

Hajime throws his head up to look at him, almost giving himself whiplash in the process.

He does _not_ like the sad eyes and small frown on Oikawa’s face _at all._

He wraps his arms tightly around Oikawa’s waist, forcing his mouth to say _something_ because that is the complete opposite of how he feels this very moment.

“NO—No, Tooru— _no!_ How could I—how could you…?”

Tooru puts a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his laugh at his boyfriend obvious attempts at speech.

“I like them—I _really_ like them, Tooru. You—this, this was a _very_ wonderful surprise.” He admits after a brief pause, enough time to get his brain working again.

“That you ruined.” Oikawa adds in a way this isn’t accusatory, but still makes Hajime want to argue.

“That I ruined for a _good_ reason! Did you seriously think that you were going to get away with hiding that from me for _six months?_ ”

Oikawa shrugs but the glint in his gaze lets Iwaizumi know enough.

“C’mere stupid, let me kiss that dumb face of yours.”

“You think my face is _pretty,_ Iwa-chan.”

And he does, but he doesn’t have to admit that to Oikawa.

Instead, he presses a kiss the corner of his mouth, smiling with Tooru when he feels him grin against his lips, sealing their mouths together with a soft, tenderness that speaks volumes to how they feel about each other. Eventually, Tooru starts grinding his hips against Hajime’s, Hajime grinding back with equal fervor, meeting every little rub with a thrust against Tooru’s fine ass. They kiss they share slowly turns sloppy—a mesh of tongues and spit—until Iwaizumi finally pulls back, pressing one more lingering kiss to Oikawa’s red lips.

“So…about that blowjob?”

The redness of his face is worth it when Tooru hits him.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, probably going to write some porn with them playing with them because I am WEAK. 
> 
> Someone should probably stop me.
> 
> Also, do you guys know the two movies I mentioned? (I actually just watched one of them last night.)


End file.
